1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic semiconductor transistor.
2. Related Art
A thin film transistor is widely used as a switching element for display devices such as liquid crystal displays. Conventionally, the thin film transistor is made of amorphous or polycrystalline silicon.
In recent years, organic semiconductors represented by organic EL devices or the like have been studied extensively. At the same time, studies have been reported in which organic materials are incorporated in electronic circuits in place of silicon materials, owing to their advantages of light weight and flexibility.